Two Worlds Collide
by GentleSinner
Summary: Mitchie is 14, Shane is 18. They are not the musicians they aspired to be because somewhere, something went wrong. They both lead different lives, in different worlds. But what happens if these two worlds were to collide? R&R : Love, Ellie x
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Own camp rock? Pfft. No. Own these characterss? Napp. Ok. That's sorted (:  
**A/N:** Hey I'm Ellie (: And as my profile update says; I'm back on FF so, Hi (: This time, I promise to finish everything I start. But depending on the success of my stuff, I might not be so much of a loyal updater so a little help on that? So new story idea.. I kinda written a bit more on it but here's the situation;

_Shane and Mitchie are in completely different situations. They did meet at Camp Rock but not under the same circumstances. Not going to give too much away but let's just say our beloved Mitchie and Shane are completely different people._ _You'll warm to them, I promise. I hope. =/ But seriously, give the characters a chance (:_ Tell me what you think of this proglogue. Chapters coming your way (: R&R. Lots of love, Ellie x3

* * *

He was seventeen, she was fourteen. He was tall, she was short. He was a musician, she, a poet. He likes the rain, she likes the sun. She confides in teddies, he, in bottles. She cries herself to sleep, he doesn't sleep. Different worlds, they live in; each world, the complete opposite to the other. But what happens when the two worlds are to come together? Well, 'This is what happens, when two worlds collide…'

* * *

**Note: **Inspiration; Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato

Collide - Howie Day

& Dreams Collide - Colbie Caillat


	2. Chapter 1 Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock. I do, however, own **THE GAME**. So for all you game players, you just lost and for all you non-game players. Go look it up and start playing! Oh and yeah, I don't own the characters either ):

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter, a slow introduction to our characters and their relationship with each other, say? It's a bit random but I hope you find it cute. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first subscriber; **SimplyCuteBambi **- so thank you, and do review (:

* * *

The start of the weekend meant one thing; Friday night usual with Shane, sitting in front of the TV, eating pizza and drinking coke. After several movies, followed by a few games, they talked, a little or a lot, depending on the 'feel' of the moment before falling asleep in each other's presence. It wasn't much of a Friday evening, but it was safe and was always much needed after a long week.

This evening, she had the house to herself which was unusual. Normally, Friday nights were spent at Shane's place but this Friday, it was her turn. Tonight, they were watching a mildly gory drama on late night TV. Sat on the sofa, under a blanket, she winced as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the characters were manically tortured by some zombies of sort.

'It's only a fictional show, love,' he chuckled gently, pulling her into his arms. It was so comforting, his smell and his warmth. She sat there for a moment, not daring to move.

'It's only other people's pain that I can't take,' she sighed and pulled away. He didn't say anything but she could feel his gaze on her. Immediately, she turned the situation awkward, well it was awkward for her anyways. It was strange when she admitted something really honest; it made her feel exposed, weak and scared, even. She didn't tend to do it much, but things were different when she was with Shane, things came out more easily. Sure, at times, she hesitated, like at this moment, but at least she told him stuff, things she couldn't admit to others.

But growing up, she learnt that for every awkward silence, a gay baby dies. She never was one to let misfortune lie in the path of others so attempted to lighten the mood; 'That and the fact that there's blood everywhere! Ewww! I hate blood!' She squealed, wrinkling her nose. He smiled at her naivety and they burst out in a fit of laughter and soon the movie was over.

'Here, close your eyes.' He told her; she did as she was told. 'Now open your mouth.' She didn't open it straight it away, her lip twitching a little, teasing him. He laughed, 'C'mon, don't you trust me?' She opened her mouth at that; she would never doubt him. Something sweet found its way inside her mouth. 'Don't open your eyes just yet. Describe it to me.' She kept chewing. It tasted like chocolate; but nothing like she'd ever tasted before. It started off bitter and as she chewed on, it became sweet, really sweet.

'Erm...Bitter…sweet…chocolaty…'

'Do you like it?'

'Yes, it's interesting…hmm…'

'What does it remind you of, love?' She shivered, for every time he called her 'love', she wasn't sure why but it was just an immediate reaction and she had yet to find out what it meant. 'Are you cold, love?' There it was again, she shivered again before having the chance to respond as he once again, pulled her into him. She nuzzled her head into his chest and held her head there. After a few moments, she mumbled into his shirt,

'It reminds me of you. It reminds me of me. It reminds me of me and you, together. It reminds me of life; bitter, but sweet and generally, a good thing. I think. It also reminds me of uncertainty.' Her voice was barely audible but he understood it. That's why they worked so well together; things that didn't seem to make sense to outsiders, made sense to them.

He held onto her and after a while, they both collapsed onto the sofa. She fell asleep, he held onto to her tight, reaching up to brush the hair that had fallen onto her face. She was so peaceful, so young in many ways. Usually, he felt so worn out, so old and dirty, but with her, he was just a kid again. They understood each other well.

* * *

**A/N: **What do guys think of the first chapter? A total fail? What about the characters? Love them/hate them? Please review. Currently working on the next chapter. Aim to have it up by the end of the today. Again, please review (: Lots of love,  
Ellie x3


	3. Chapter 2 Moretta High

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Camp Rock. Sorry to disappoint ):

**A/N:** Ok, so first off, I need to start with a HUUGGGEEEE apology. This chapter was supposed to go up days ago but I'm in the midst of moving housies so it's been a hectic couple o' days, not yet over ): Erm.. so here's the next chapter. I won't tell you who the female character is just yet so you'd have to keep reading to find out ;D Haha, I joke. Confession? I'm not sure who she is yet.. Perhaps she's Mitchie.. perhaps she's not.. perhaps she will foreverly remain anonnymous.. :P Ok, so I'm just teasing. The female character in both chapter one and this chapter are the same person; Mitchie. And the male characters are both the same; Shane. So read this and tell me what you think? Thank you for all you reviewers out there. Seriously, hugs to you all. This chappy goes out to y'all and please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think (:

* * *

It was never easy being the new kid. You would think that after 6 moves, 6 different schools, she was used to it. But with each move, it just seemed harder to let go, although, she refused to let others see it. She was always all smiles. Being guarded, she thought, was a bit too dramatic and bitter for her liking. Well, not exactly, see, she thought that if you appeared to be a careful approach and too up-tight then it's easier for others to detect a change of something wrong in your happy land but if you were always cheery, always full of life, then no one will ever know anything (or so she thought). She believed it to be the best. But being the little girl full of buzz started to die out as she hit the 7th move. She was bored and tired of everything. If this was life; the constant running, the constant hiding, the constant change, then life was shit. So, she clammed up. Sure, she was still a perky one, but it was all more than fake; the smiles, the comments, but she couldn't help it; it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down.

Moretta High was the name of this new school. She was surprised to find herself here; it was one of, if not the most decent comprehensive schools in the country and with her given academic history, she didn't recall deserving a place at such a school, but hey, here she was; Monday morning, late and completely lost.

In a complete mess with her bag falling off her shoulder, her hair coming undone from her neat bun and her lack of map reading skills, she was having great difficulty finding her first class. Block 16, room 15 was the location she needed to be at. She had no idea where she was and was in desperate need of coffee. Panting, she leant up against a wall. The corridor was empty which must've meant she was really late. But she'd just about given up as she pressed her back against the wall and slid down it. She was too busy cursing herself that she didn't realize that someone was coming towards her until they tripped over her. She opened her eyes and looked up.

It was a tall guy, same uniform as hers, just the male version, with his own added twist of a scruffy and neat appearance. He had converses on, headphones too.

'Sorry,' he offered her a hand, 'didn't see you there.'

She didn't take his hand but instead got up herself, and not wanting to appear rude said, 'No, don't be; I'm sorry, are you alright?' She noted and was grateful that there was no bitterness in her tone but a small degree of genuine concern. He laughed.

'I haven't seen you around here.'

'New girl.'

'Ahh, I see. Lost are we?' He smiled gently as she nodded. 'Let's see your schedule… hmm… block 16, room 15 – end of the corridor, turn right, go up two flight of stairs, turn left and down the corridor, room on the far left.' He smiled again as she stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth and mentally recited all the directions over. He laughed. She liked his laugh but was confused as to why he was laughing. She cocked her head to one side, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

'What's funny?' she asked, hesitantly.

'You're cute,' he stated. She felt her face flush and turned away from him. She didn't know how to respond. What could she say back? Thanks? You're not so bad yourself? But she hadn't actually looked at him properly yet, just his clothes. She thought she should respond with a 'thanks' but by the time she looked up again, he was already gone…

_Huh, that was weird_, she thought to herself as she made her way to her lesson only turning up fifteen minutes late; her teacher, a small man was livid. _Oh hi me, great first impression on your class, me, _She cursed herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Moretta High was a living nightmare. By the end of the first day, she already knew that she wasn't academically capable to scrape by at a school like this. And it didn't help that she had to join the school so late on in the year. Everyone was well acquainted with everyone else and she was a total outcast. They were all, very polite of course, she got a few 'hellos' and 'new girl, right? Cool.' But apart from that, she had no friend. She knew it was for the best really, she was probably going to move again quite soon, so no point in settling in, right?

She thought the homework load on the first day was hell already, but by the end of the week, all the assignments piled on top of her desk were a headache to even look at. And by the end of the first week, she still had no friends. _It's a good thing _she kept reassuring herself but isn't self reassurance one of the major forms of deception?

The week was long and she was so glad that the weekend had finally arrived. She didn't know what she was going to do; where she was going to go. She was new here, not only at the school, but at the place. It was lovely weather; she wasn't prepared to waste the weather by hiding indoors. She was going out, whether they liked it or not, they have no say.

Catching the fist bus that came by, she leant her head against the window and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so what the hell is going on in this chapter? Well whaddya think? :P Tell me if you like the writing style. Sorry I haven't really plunged into the story yet; still at slow introductions. Just wanna build you guys up for the drama up ahead ;D Hows the length of this chapter? Is it still uber short? I'll try and extend them if they are. And yeah, don't give up on me, I'm still going but no promises on updates ridiculously soon; in the midst of moving house, remember? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that, please review? You'll make my day (:

Anyways, hows your day going?  
Over and out,  
Ellieeeeeee x3


	4. Huge Apology!

**_Huge A/N apology!_**

**A/N:** Ok, guys, I am _SO SO SO_ sorry. I know, i havent updated in zoiiinkks! But i have [valid] reasons for not doing so..

A. I was away for the whole summer  
B. My laptop; one little button broke and I sent it off to get fixed - my laptop got returned to me, hard drive swiped; I had all my work on there and i had no hard copy. It freakin' sucks cos i wrote so much for this story and now it's all gone.  
C. I've had a lot of problems bogging me down lately and school started up, things are already hectic, I wasnt bothered to re-write the stuff cos i was too annoyed to write and then I couldnt remember what I had previously written But dont fear, loves, I have not abandoned this! I am returning to this story very soon, I just have a case of writer's block but I swear Ima get back to you guys very very soon.

Anyways, whilst I'm suffering from my writer's block, tell me about you and your day, keep me entertained )  
I should get some sleep now, 3am in the morn' and I gots to get up for school in about 4 hours. I'm screwed -  
I'm awfully sorry, darls, don't give up on me; check out my new poem )  
Lots of love, Ellie x


End file.
